A wearable fitness tracker may perform a measurement of user activity based on sensor data received from a sensor. For example, the wearable fitness tracker may include an accelerometer that provides sensor data to estimate user activity during an exercise session. The wearable fitness tracker may provide, for display, information associated with the user activity during the exercise session. For example, the wearable fitness tracker may estimate one or more metrics, such as an estimated distance traveled, an estimated calorie consumption metric, an estimated metabolic equivalents (METs) metric, or the like, based on the sensor data from the accelerometer and may provide the one or more metrics for display.